All That Is Gold
by Aromene
Summary: In which Bilbo discovers a secret long kept, and Aragorn aquires a new friend. A shirebunny.


**Disclaimer: They are not mine. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, and I make no money off of this. Only pleasure.**

**Shirebunny: Bilbo said that he wrote the poem when Aragorn first told him about himself. What were Aragorn's thoughts and feelings upon first hearing that poem of respect and hope? And why did he reveal all his secrets to Bilbo in the first place? **

**AN: Because it's been sitting in my plot bunny folder for a year, and because it's my favourite shirebunny.

* * *

**

Rivendell was not a large place; at least not from Bilbo's point of view, who was used to walking for hours to pay a visit to a cousin or friend. The Shire was not, after all, small even by the standards of men.

Which meant that Bilbo was rather surprised, on his return to Rivendell after the whole Lonely Mountain fiasco, to learn that a young boy was living in the house, and knew exactly who he was.

Said boy had only just barreled around the corner, smacked right into Bilbo, and was even now apologizing with a decided look of fear.

"Oh, ada will lecture me for sure, now! Late for my lesson and knocking over guests. Please, Master Baggins, are you injured?" He finally stopped to take a breath.

Bilbo blinked. "Yes, yes, quite alright, I assure you. And who might you be?"

The boy blinked back. "Oh, I'm Estel. Lord Elrond is my foster-father."

"Well, then," Bilbo managed, thoroughly caught off guard and confused. "Bilbo Baggins, at your service." He bowed.

Smiling, Estel bowed back. "At yours, Master Baggins," he echoed. "Excuse me, but I really must go!" Without waiting for a response he took off down the hallway as fast as his feet could carry him, narrowly avoiding running right into one of the linen maids.

"Careful, Estel!" she called, but the boy was already gone.

Bilbo blinked, recovered himself, and set off again for the kitchens.

What was Elrond doing with a mortal fosterling?

Bilbo pondered it over elevensies, and then, busy packing to leave in the morning, promptly forgot.

When he remembered the encounter two days later, he couldn't discover a polite way to bring up the matter with Gandalf without sounding like he was prying.

It would be fifty-nine years before he ever encountered the young man again, and found the answer to the riddle.

* * *

TA 3002 Summer

Bilbo had settled into Rivendell quite well. It wasn't hard. He had everything he needed and was perfectly content to while away the summer days in the library or garden – reading.

But one evening, sitting in a quiet corner of the vast library, half dozing, he was roused suddenly by a commotion in the courtyard: hooves on stones and shouting.

Elrond had been sitting at his desk, writing, but at the first sound he had risen and was making for the door.

Bilbo sat up, quiet awake and curious.

An elf appeared at the door, and Bilbo knew immediately it must be one of Elrond's twin sons, so alike was he in appearance to the elven lord.

"Adar," the dark-haired elf inclined his head quickly. He had obviously been on the road for sometime, but his expression was both tired and anxious.

"Elrohir, what's happened?" Elrond asked.

Elrohir's eyes flickered momentarily to meet Bilbo's and then back to his father.

"It is Estel."

Bilbo could see Elrond's face clearly from where he sat. Fear flittered across it for a moment, and the elven lord paled considerably. But as quickly as it came he mastered himself, resuming his normally serious expression. He turned Elrohir around and rushed them both from the room.

Bilbo sat staring after them for a moment. He was overcome by curiosity, but also realized that going to investigate would just put him in the way. He hoped, however, that is wasn't as dire as the look on Elrond's face indicated.

* * *

It was a few days later before Bilbo encountered either Elrond or his sons. But when he entered the library on a sunny afternoon and found Elrond at his accustomed desk, Bilbo breathed a sigh of relief he didn't know he had been holding.

"Ah, good afternoon Bilbo," Elrond said, glancing up from his writing. Bilbo noticed that the fair face looked tired and strained, but not grieved.

"Good afternoon, yourself. I trust everything is well, Elrond?"

"Ah, yes. I am sorry for my abrupt departure a few days ago. But yes, everything is well. I am afraid my sons ran across an orc troop, and did not escape unscathed. But Elladan is recovered, and Estel will be well soon enough."

Bilbo's brows drew together at the mention of Estel, remembering the collision in the hall so long ago.

Elrond must have noticed, for he smiled briefly, though succeeded in looking even more tired.

"Have you not met Estel? No, I suppose not. He has been gone for over a year; since before you arrived."

"Actually, Elrond, I happened to have met him. Or rather, I met a young boy named Estel when I was here nearly sixty years ago. We ran into each other in the hall, quiet literally. He was ever so polite, and said he was your foster son."

Elrond smiled again. "He never mentioned that. But yes, Estel has been my foster-son since he was two. His mother brought him to my care after his father died."

"Ah", Bilbo said, as if that explained everything. "'Estel' means 'hope' does it not?" The question was meant innocently, but Elrond's eyes gleamed with something for a moment.

"Yes," he answered, somewhat cautiously.

"Ah, good! I am learning more Sindarin every day. Well, I am pleased to hear he's recovering. Might I visit later?"

"Yes, of course. I am certain he would enjoy your presence Bilbo. I am afraid he will not be able to rise from his bed for a least a week. A little company is just what he needs. Perhaps tomorrow afternoon? I would be happy to show you to his room."

"Splendid," Bilbo exclaimed. "I look forward to it. Well," he changed the subject without a blink, "I suppose I should get back to my reading. Good day."

"And to you, Bilbo." Elrond rose at this comment, setting his writing aside. With a small bow he swept from the room.

_Hopefully to rest_, Bilbo thought, but he doubted it. _Well, this certainly is interesting_. He suddenly wished it was tomorrow afternoon.

* * *

Elrond knocked gently on the closed door in the private wing of the house.

Bilbo barely heard the voice from within, but Elrond apparently deciphered the response as an affirmative, for he pushed open the door and motioned Bilbo ahead of him

The room was large and airy, but Bilbo noticed that there were few windows and only a single doorway onto the balcony. And even though it was summer, there was a fire burning in the hearth. Lying in bed, propped up on a dozen pillows and buried under a mound of blankets that made him look like a child, was Estel.

Elrond swept across the room and in three easy strides and settled on the bed beside his son.

"How are you feeling, ion nin?"

"Well enough, ada." He made a vain attempt to dodge his father's hand when Elrond reached out to touch his forehead.

"Well, the fever has not returned, that is a good sign. The pain –"

"Is bearable," Estel finished. "I am fine, honestly, ada. Go about your day. If I need anything I shall ask for it. And Master Baggins will keep me entertained." He glanced at Bilbo with an expression both amused and pleading.

"Don't you worry, Elrond. I'll stay as long as he wants. If anything happens, I will send for help immediately."

Elrond nodded. "I am certain you will. And you," he turned to glare sternly at Estel, "will stay in bed. Understood?"

Estel seemed to shrink down even further into the bed. "Yes, ada."

Elrond nodded, seemingly satisfied. "I will have something sent up for tea" he said to Bilbo. "And I will be back to check on you before dinner."

Estel looked resigned, but nodded to his father. But as soon as Elrond had closed the door behind him, he let out a sigh of relief, and then pushed himself up into a sitting position, smiling as Bilbo plumped the pillows behind him. The hobbit ignored the grimace of pain that crossed the man's features.

"Thank you, Master Hobbit"

"No thanks needed; happy to help. Can I get you anything?"

Estel shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Someone's been looking in on me every hour. I really am fine." This last was said with such conviction that Bilbo laughed.

"I have heard that before. I believe, in fact, I've spoken those same words myself. But if you do need anything, I'd be happy to get it."

"Of course," Estel looked at him. "I'm glad you came to visit. I had word some weeks ago that you had settled here. I've been quite looking forward to speaking with you."

"Oh, I do confess, I've been waiting to speak with you as well. I must say, I've been rather curious since we ran into each other all those years ago."

Estel looked confused. "But surely….surely you spoke with….someone?" Bilbo shook his head. "Well, then Master Hobbit, that will never do. No hobbit should be left curious. Ask your questions, and I will answer them as best I may. I must confess, it will be pleasant to have a conversation not revolving around my health!"

"You will regret the offer," Bilbo laughed. "A hobbit's curiosity is never satisfied!"

"That sounds like a challenge," Estel said. "Very well, ask away, and we shall see who tires first."

* * *

That evening Bilbo sat on the lounge on his balcony, watching as the stars came out, pondering all that he had learned.

Estel, or rather, Aragorn, was true to his word. Every question Bilbo asked, he had answered to the hobbit's satisfaction. Bilbo had no idea why Aragorn had trusted him so much, to tell him all his secrets, but he had, and Bilbo was grateful for it.

"All that is gold," he muttered, and then paused. "All that is gold does not…glitter. Not all those who…wander, are lost." He nodded.

"Yes, yes, that's quite the thing."

Smiling, and humming to himself, he watched Eärendil climb above the trees.


End file.
